Breaking Free::: Or Not
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: Danny had to be removed. That was the truth of it. But rather than simply killing the boy, Clockwork sent his soul into a new world where he would hopefully have a better time of it in life. Sadly, Danny isn't that luckly.
1. Prologue: A needed conclusion

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Don't you understand yet!? You cannot stop me! I'm inevitable! I'm still here! So you still turn into me!" Dan shouted with an echoing laugh that could chill the very earth. The inhuman monster stood over his younger, more nieve self, an inescapable future. Dark red eyes and flaming white hair glowing to illuminate pale blue skin. It was a vision out of hell.

"I'll never be like you. I promised them I won't." Danny groaned, trying to push himself up out of the crater he had been knocked down into. His eyes went to were his family, his friends... and Mr Lancer(?), were tied to a giant tank of rapidly heating greasy sauce that would explode at any minute. He needed to keep fighting. He needed to win. He didn't have time for doubt.

Dan began to laugh. "How childish can you get." The monster said, clearly seeing more humor in the situation than Danny could. "You promised?"

Danny gritted his teeth as hate burned in side of him. "Yes... I... PROMISED!" Danny's voice broke as power surged inside of him, a sonic blast coming from his mouth, the power turning into a visible wave that tore through everything as it progressed. The sonic scream hit a shocked Dan head on, ripping through his defensive aura and throwing him around like a rag doll as the power tore thing his body.

Dan was smashed into a large pillar, the ceiling collapsing in on his head. "Im...impossible." He said as he tried to push himself up. "I'm not supposed to learn that move for another ten years."

"Well then." Danny said know standing over the monster, trying to catch his breath from the sudden use of the attack. "Consider this a blast from your past." Danny took a deep breath and unleashed a second ghostly wale, more powerful than the first, continuing until he had nothing left and Dan was groaned into dust.

Danny fell to one knee, all his strength leaving him. He transformed back into his human form, hardly having the strength to stand.

"No... I need to..." Danny mumbled trying to take a step towards his tied together family and friends... and Mr. Lancer. "I need to..." He tried again to summon up his power. To transform so that he could save the day. But he was just too weak. His eyes were stuck on the boiler, seeing the meter ticking into the reds. "No."

The tank exploded, pieces of metal flying everywhere as everything Danny had ever known was tone to pieces in front of his eyes. "No!"

"Time out." The world froze around Danny who blinked. He was back in Clockwork's tower again. The aged ghost standing in front of him.

"My... my family. Sam. Tucker." Danny said weakly, his brain falling apart along with his heart.

"Are safe." Clockwork said, waving his staff so that glass lens came down, showing everyone safe, living their lives. "I undid all of the middling which lead up to the unfortunate situation you had just found yourself in. Everyone is alright."

"They... their alright." Danny said his brain starting to get air again as he began to breath properly. "Why? Why did you do all of this?" Danny said, not sure whether or not he was angry or just drained.

"I created the situation where Dan would appear so that I could have the power to undo it. And the reason it was important for you to experience it, is so that you can understand what I must do." Clockwork said, walking back to his mental again and grabbing his scythe. "I am sorry Daniel, but for the sake of the future. Your existence must come to an end."

"What? But I thought that Dan isn't going to appear. Is he really inevitable?" Danny said, his heart breaking again.

"No... but he is likely." Clockwork said. "Daniel, I can see all possible futures. And in a little more than ninety eight percent of those futures, you lose yourself and destroy nearly all of life on earth within the next three years."

"But... why?" Danny said, was he truly just evil deep down.

"Daniel. You aren't evil. At least not yet. But the simple fact is... well... your life is just kind of shit." Clockwork said. Danny's jaw dropped open in shock. "Your school life is harsh, your family unhelpful, your social life is rather bleak, monsters attack you night and day, and the people you try to defend hate you. You are a good spirited boy. But sooner or later, the stress will be too much and your ghostly nature's desire for revenge will take over."

Clockwork waved his staff again and the lenses into the future started to show hundreds of events, each one was Danny snapping from the stress and going kill crazy. "I'm sorry Daniel. Please understand what must be done."

Danny's head lower. Before he would have fought back. He would have struggled tooth and nail to survive. He would have denied that it was his future. But after the events of that day. Seeing everything that Dan had done, what he could have become. He had lost the will to fight it. "I... understand."

Clockwork's ruby eyes looked down at him with pity. "Would you like to say goodbye to your loved ones first?" Clockwork asked. Danny shook his head, tears coming to his eyes. If he saw their faces, heard their voices. He wasn't sure he would be able to go through with it. "I understand. May you have peace, in your reincarnation."

Danny's head snapped up. "Wait, wha..." That was as far as he got before the scythe came down and his world disappeared around him.

* * *

Danny's senses were all confused, noise and touch all seemed stronger than they should have. His arms were so heavy and he couldn't bend them very far. He tried to open his eyes but everything was a blur.

A voice echoed outside of his vision, saying something he couldn't understand. He felt himself being lifted through the air, passed about by forces he couldn't understand. Then when he finally stopped moving he found himself looking up into the face of a giant woman.

Then things started to come back to him, he remembered what had just happened and realized that the woman was normal sized, he was just tiny.

His mouth opened. 'Clockwork! You bastard!' He wanted to scream, but all that came out was the first cries of a newborn baby.

* * *

 **New semester means new story. The subject being one of the first animes I ever watched, so something that holds more nostalgia for me then probably the rest of you. You see, my house was an anime free zone growing up, so I couldn't watch it whenever anyone else was around, and when I could I would be entering in the middle of a show and have no clue what was going on.**

 **This is the first anime I was ever able to watch from beginning to end, because my friend lent it to me after I got my own laptop and could just pretend to work while watching it.**

* * *

 **This is much closer to the standard opening of Danny losing his family after TUE then I usual ever get. But I hope you all forgive me the cliche.**


	2. Chapter 1: New life

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Toshiro-kun!" Tomma Nene shouted into her son's room, trying to walk the boy up for breakfast. The mother had an average appearance, with average height, average brown hair, and average facial features. She had probably purposefully modeled her life on the idea of average, or perhaps everything just fell into place that way, since she had one son and one daughter, and average job, average house, average husband. She was an average 'normal' woman. "It's time for breakfast, so please get up."

"Hai hai." Toshiro mumbled as he pushed himself up in bed. The blankets had already been pushed back in the night, the summer heat was uncomfortable in the small apartment complex that the family of four shared, especially since the air-conditioner had gone out over the weekend and Toshiro's father, Mifune, had yet to call someone to fix it, insisting he would get to it himself. "So hot." Toshiro complained as he finally got up and moved towards the door.

Tomma Toshiro had dark black hair, more like his fathers, though no one knew where his crystal blue eyes came from. They supposed it must be one of those genetic things that skipped generations. After all, the twelve year old boy had never done anything to suggest to his parents that he was anything but ordinary. Yes his teachers suggested to bump him up in school, but surely that was from hard work.

Exiting his room, Toshiro walked towards the kitchen where his mother was making eggs and rice for breakfast. His father was sitting at the table reading the morning's paper while the news was playing on the TV. Toshiro didn't pay any attention to it. He could already guess what was on.

Instead his eyes moved along to his little sister who had her head down on the table. "Ohayo, Tsubaki-chan." Toshiro said, as he sat down next to the girl.

"Ohayo, Onii-san." She said back in a tired voice. Tsubaki was only ten years old, two years younger than Toshiro. Her chestnut brown hair reached down to her shoulder blades and eyes looked irritably at their parents.

Toshiro smiled and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry. They go to work soon and they we can have some fun." He said, cheering her up a little.

"This just in, another robbery turns into a disaster as B.A.B.E.L.'s special ESP team, The Children, arrived on the seen, taking out two buildings in the process of handling the situation. B.A.B.E.L. is currently not releasing statements on the situation, but I believe..." The news report blabbered on.

"Those rotten espers." Mifune said angrily as he folded his paper and started on breakfast. "They are ruining the world for us normal people. They should just be put down like all wild animals."

"Otou-san, we don't put all wild animal down." Toshiro tried not to sigh. The Children was the name of a team of high level espers, individuals with psychic powers, that was sent in to combat against criminal espers who abused their powers. The thing that turned into a problem was that this powerful team made up of the three strongest espers in Japan were nothing more than ten year old girls, elementary school kids.

Toshiro didn't know why he bothered saying anything, it wasn't like his parents would listen.

"Letting those children run loose is a danger to all of us. For the sake of all the normal people in the world they should all be locked up." Nene said as she put down the plates of food in front of her two children.

Both Toshiro and Tsubaki ate their food in silence as their parents talked on about how the espers were ruining everything from sports to the job market. Saying that the world was a better place before the year two thousand when the birth rate of espers suddenly increased. The words 'normal people' being thrown around like it was a common phrase.

The kids understood why. 'Normal people', was the name of the anti-esper terrorist group, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Mr. and Mrs. Tomma were sympathizers. They were the equivalent of the idiotic rednecks who complained all day about Mexicans without having a clue what they were talking about. The kind of people that someone with common sense would deny being related too.

"Alright kids, we are going to be late coming home from work today. So Toshiro-kun, take care of your little sister, and Tsubaki-chan I want you to get started on your summer homework. And I would like you both to clean up the house a little." Nene said as she was putting on her shoes.

"Hai hai." Tsubaki grumbled.

"Tsubaki?" Their mother said in a warning tone.

"I said I'd do it! Geez!" Tsubaki cried angrily before turning away. Nene only sighed at her daughter's tomboy reaction, before stepping out and closing the door behind her.

Toshiro waited for a few moments until he heard a car engine come to life before sighing. "They're gone."

"Finally!" Tsubaki shouted in relief. Toshiro chuckled before waving a hand, causing the temperature in the room to drop twenty degrees into a comfortable level.

"We'll might as well get the cleaning out of the way." Toshiro said as he focused on the plates in the kitchen table, making them flout into the air and fly into the sink before it turned on.

Tomma Toshiro, or Danny Fenton, had been slightly annoyed when he found himself a baby in an alternative universe. But as usual, he made the best of it. Finding that he had retained a good deal of his powers from his previous life, he trained with them to get over the handy-cape of being only a few days old. It was a pity that he couldn't turn intangible any more and cloning was now forever out of his reach, since he no longer had ectoplasm as part of his biology, but he was still fine without them.

It wasn't long before he realized he was in a parallel world. The fact that America and Canada had been replaced with the nation of Comerica was a dead give away, even if it wasn't for all the espers running around.

"Fine, but I'm going to fix that air conditioner. I am not sleeping one more night in this heat." Tsubaki said, waving a hand at an vacuum cleaner that came to life and started to move about the floor.

It had came as a slight surprise to Danny when he found that his knew little sister was a high level Technopath, though he had been smart enough to hide that fact from their parents. She could control any kind of electronic with far more ease than Danny had ever been able to, leading to hear having a love for all sorts of TVs, phones, and computers. Her introduction to video games and almost ended in disaster as she stubbornly refused to leave them when she had pushed her consciousness into one for the first time.

"You won't hear any complaints here." Danny said using his telekenosis to removed the dust from furniture and move books off of the coffee table onto a nearby shelf. "Otou-san should have done it himself a long time ago, but he's an idiot."

Danny found himself really missing Jack and Maddie. Sure they were still racist, but at least they were intelligent and funny. Not the two most stubbornly bland people in the world. They briefly reminded Danny of the Aunt and Uncle in the Harry Potter books, but then that would imply that he was the fat spoiled child, so he dismissed the comparison.

"The problem is water damage to the compressor right?" Danny asked his sister.

"Yeah, so it will be really easy to fix, just need to replace two wires and its done." Tsubaki said as she walked over to a book shelf, which slid outwards to reveal the girl's stash of old broken laptops, cell phones, and other electronic devices. Danny could just see the assortment of Fenton style weaponry that was hidden back their. Tools and weapons that he had taught the little girl to make.

Tsubaki was happily at work fixing the air-conditioner when she stopped and frowned. "Danny-nii-chan." She said, using his old name, the way she always did when they were alone. "Do you think Oka-san and Otou-san would hate us if they knew we have powers?"

Danny walked over and put his arms around his little sister's shoulders, bringing her into a hug. "You don't have to worry. No matter what they think, I'll always be here for you. So don't worry." From his position, Danny couldn't see his little sister flushing bright red at the contact.

"O...of course." Tsubaki said, trying to pretend to be upset to cover up how flustered she was. "Danny-nii-chan. I want to play some more video games." She said, trying to change the subject really quick.

Danny laughed. "Alright, but take it easy one me this time." He said, knowing he had no chance of winning.

This new life wasn't perfect, but he was still going to hold onto it. Clockwork wouldn't talk him into giving it up again.

* * *

 **I'm starting to wonder if I can just write anything and people will read it and say that it was good. I personally thing that first chapter was the weakest I have had in a long time. Oh well. I guess I just can't be pleased.**


	3. Chapter 2: Sleeping Giant

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

The B.A.B.E.L.'s underground computer, which uses the combined clairvoyance of several espers in order to predict future attacks and disasters in order to get the jump on any trouble. It was state of the art, one of a kind, the most powerful in the world, and a...

"Piece of crap!" One of the B.A.B.E.L. employees shouted angrily as he hit the side of the monitor in front of him in frustration.

"Hey now, you break it you by it." One of his coworkers joked as he saw the small act of frustration.

"Alright first of all, this is just a monitor, its impossible to break the system by hitting it! And second, the thing's already broken!" The first employee shouted angry. "It's telling me that there is a thirty two percent chance of there being a blizzard around a department store!"

"Wow, hope its right. This summer heat wave has been murder." The second guy laughed.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. But you know if the prediction hits forty percent we are going to have to call in the specialists, and I don't feel like being the one to explain to boss that we are going to be having a blizzard in the middle of the summer." The first worker said with a sigh. "I'm going to call a technician down here to take a look at things."

His buddy didn't argue the point. After all, what were realistically the odds of a blizzard appearing out of nowhere in the middle of summer?

* * *

Danny and Tsubaki were walking towards the local department store, two steps behind their mother who was going over a shopping list to try to make sure that she would remember everything.

They weren't sure why she bothered with that, since she always bought the exact same items. You would think that she could remember then all without a list.

The two siblings eyes found the familiar sight of the front doors, guarded on either side by two scanners. Though these weren't like the scanners back in Danny's original world. Their entire purpose was to check everyone who entered for espers. Anyone above level two on the scale from zero to seven would be turned away immediately as company policy.

These things were all over the place. They made it next to impossible to hide the fact that you were a esper. That is, unless you had technokenosis and could just rewrite the machine's programming before they caught you.

"Bet you I can deactivate them first." Tsubaki whispered to her older brother, a smile on her face.

"Alright, we'll see." Danny whispered back as they got within twenty feet of the machines. "Three... two... one..."

Danny sent a piece of his consciousness into the scanner to fiddle around inside of it. But no sooner had he gotten it than he found it was already placed on a loop. His sister had beaten him to it. "You beat me again." He said with a sigh. It wasn't like he ever won.

Danny's technokenosis was one of his weaker skills, only going up to a level three. Where as his little sister was a level six. Meaning that she could probably hack any computer with a network connection from their own living room in just a few minutes. While Danny had to get in close proximity to the machine, and even then he had to figure out the right way to get in before he could work with it properly.

His skill had been high enough for him to keep guard over his little sister's secret until she was old enough to understand that she needed to do it herself. Luckily the scanners weren't around until Danny had turned two, or else he wouldn't have been able to understand what they were and would have been caught.

The moment they were through the door and past the scanners, they turned off their control over them and continued into the supermarket. "Okaa-san, can I wait for you by the TVs again?" Tsubaki asked, just like she did every week.

Nene assume that her daughter was just over at the electronics in order to watch the cartoons that where always on the TVs to entertain the smaller children. She had no idea that it was being around all the electronics that Tsubaki really wanted.

"Alright, just say out of trouble, ok. Toshiro-kun, can you stay with me for a while to help me pick out some things?" Nene asked her older child. The entire thing was like clockwork. Something that was rather ironic now that Danny thought about it. Though there wasn't any point complaining.

"Alright, Kaa-san." Danny said, trying to keep up the appearance of a good son. So after giving his sister a pat on the head he continued off with their mother.

Boring would have been the best word for the experience. Watching the woman pick up to brands and stare at them for a minute before picking the same one she always did before continuing on to the next stop. Same as it was every week.

At least until the alarm went off at the front entrance. Danny froze as he hard gun shots being fired straight up into the air. His mother, along with several other shoppers screamed as a dozen men in ski masks entered the building.

"Hello shoppers! If you would not mind gathering in the check out area and sitting down like a good bunch of hostages, you might all just get through this alive!" One of the men laughed as he lifted up his hand, small ribbons of fire coiling around his fingers as the others made to round up everyone in the store.

Tomma Nene was panicking just like the rest as she was herded into the center of the store like the rest, to scared to notice the annoyed look on her son's face.

Danny weighed his options. More that likely they wouldn't kill their hostages without reason. So it was best if he just stayed down. He wasn't going to waste all those years of hiding his esper powers just to put some thugs in their place.

Unfortunately, they wouldn't give him much of a choice.

* * *

"Their isn't anything wrong with the machine." The tech support man said. "Everything is functioning fine."

"Functioning fine. It is still saying that their is going to be a blizzard in twenty minutes. It's even gone up to forty two percent chance." One of the staff said as the entire building seemed to have come alive.

"Then we must assume that this is a real threat." Kiritsubo, the director of B.A.B.E.L., said as the gorilla sized man came into the room. "We will contact a group of specialist right away."

"Taichou, we've just been informed of a hostage situation!" Oboro Kashiwagi shouted, as the assistant director ran in to bring the unfortunate news to the director.

"What!?" The director shouted.

"The criminals have sent their demands. They want us to release Tsutomu Miyazaki from the maximum security prison within the next three hours or else they will start killing the hostages." Oboro said as she handed the director the message.

"That child murder! No! Never!" Kiritsubo's voice boomed angrily. His temper getting the better of him. "Contact The Children at once! We cannot release Miyazaki!"

"Taichou, they have hostages." Oboro said, warning the captain.

Kiritsubo twitched as he tried to figure out what to do. "We can't give in to terrorist like this. It would set a persistence for others to do the same. We can only hope that The Children can save the hostages."

* * *

Nene was sobbing as she sat in the middle of the store, her hands placed on top of her head like they had all been ordered to do while six men with guns stood over them as the other six searched the place for any people who were trying to hide.

"I don't understand. Why are they doing this? Can they just leave us nor..." Nene started, but her sentence was cut short when her son's hand was clasped over her mouth.

"Kaa-san. It's better if you don't say anything that might upset the nice men with guns." Toshiro said simple before releasing his mother and placing his hands behind his head again. "If they took us hostage, then we are more valuable to them alive than dead. So if we just avoid making them mad, we can probably get through this in one piece." Toshiro looked calm, though really his mind was racing. His little sister had yet to join them, and he didn't want her to be far away during something like this.

Nene stared at her oddly calm son for a few seconds before her attention was grabbed by a throaty laugh. "A smart boy you got there ma'am. Best if you listen to him." One of the thugs said as he walked up to them, pulling off his ski mask to show a bunch of gray hair and an eye patch over his left eye. The man was unshaven and smelled strongly of tobacco smoke, though his steel colored eyes looked sharp and aware. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, I hope you are all comfortable, because until your government gives into our demands, you will all be staying right were you are. And as the kid said, you will find us to be very reasonable people. But even reasonable people get rather annoyed when they have to put up with crying children, so..." The man shot a few bullets into the air, scaring the hostages some more. "I suggest being nice and quiet." He ended with a laugh.

Danny pushed down the urge to break the man's jaw. The guys weren't that smart, bringing all the hostages together like this. One high level teleporter would be able to get the entire group out of the building in a heart beat, and B.A.B.E.L. had such a teleporter. There was no need for him to get involved.

That plan went out the window when he heard Tsubaki's voice. "Let go of me! I said let go!" She was screaming, trying to pull out of the grasp of the masked man who was trying to drag her to the group. Danny's heart sank as he saw her struggling.

"Hey boss! I found this one hiding behind some boxes!" The thug shouted to the grizzled man.

"Bring her here with the others. And how many times to I have to tell you I'm not the boss. I'm just a fill in. But don't worry boys, we'll be getting the boss back real soon." The grizzled man said as he waved to the man to bring the girl in.

"Get off! You'll be sorry if you don't! My Onii-san is going to kick your butts!" Tsubaki shouted, though in her distress, something Danny had dreaded more than anything happened. Her subconscious mind reached out and grabbed hold of everything around her.

All the TVs began to flicker to static and the speakers screeched loudly. Then on all the TVs, Tsubaki's image appeared, not the stubborn girl on the outside who was acting angry, but the terrified child on the inside.

"No. I don't want to." One of the speakers started in her voice while another said. "I'm scared. Please Onii-san. I don't know what to do." More and more copies of her voice were added to it as everyone seemed shocked.

"Well I'll be. Looks like we got ourselves a baby esper on our hands bo... I'm Shell." The thug holding Tsubaki said with a laugh. "To bad for you it looks like your particular powers ain't going to be much help for you."

"Shut up stupid!" The grizzled man shouted as he walked up to Tsubaki. "What do we have here. Are you just a psychic who can mess with radio waves?" The man said looking down at the girl before laughing. "No, these TV's aren't set up for radio waves. I don't believe this. We got ourselves an actual Technopath on our hands! And to do all this without meaning to! Must be at least a level four! Talk about a payday!" Some of the other men cheered.

Danny felt his eyes burn momentarily green. "A little girl like you, who can hack bank accounts and police databanks with a thought, you're worth a hefty fortune on the black market." The grizzle man said as he bent down over the girl and grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. "Or maybe you would rather work for us? We'd treat you better than most. We've got a few espers in our ranks, don't we boys!" A few of the men shouted.

"I... I'd never..." Tsubaki said, though her cool was disappearing as she looked into the man's face. The speakers around her became louder and louder, and the TV images showed Danny's little sister crying.

The grizzled man's mouth twitched as the noise grew and grew. "You now, I think we are going to have to teach this brat that she needs to be a bit quieter." The man said, lifting up his free hand to smack Tsubaki's face.

Tsubaki closed her eyes. "Danny-nii-chan!"

A small, yet unnaturally strong hand wrapped around the grizzle man's wrist, holding him completely still. The man looked up just in time to get an elbow in the face from Danny before the boy turned to him and hit him in the stomach with a fist that glowed green with telekinetic energy, blasting the man back.

Danny then grabbed his little sister's hand before doing a small teleport jump to get her away from the man that had grabbed her. As the thug looked shocked at his now empty hands, Danny raised his own and blasted the man in the chest with a wave of the same green energy as before.

"What... the hell?" The grizzled man said as he started to push himself up.

Danny stood in front of him, still seeming just as unnaturally calm as before, though now with a protective arm around his little sister.

"You've awoken a sleeping giant." He said turning to the man. Danny's hair started to change from black to white and his eyes were bright green. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that."

* * *

 **I did my best to make the bad guys evil enough, since they have to complete for your hate with the kids' parents. I figure child murdering and abuse, holding innocent people hostage and thinking about selling a little girl on the black market was evil enough.**

 **I'm still doing a shit job when it is coming to the surrounding environment. World building is fine, but the setting and atmosphere usual are getting underplayed.**

 **I am just going to say this now. When I say that I did a bad job, I don't mean with grammar or spell. I have long since resigned myself to the fact that I can't read well enough to get that stuff down perfectly.**

 **What I mean is the stuff that is actually important; setting, character interaction and believably, tone, proper humor, descriptions, originality and the like. Things that are the meat of the story. Not the stupid grammar.**

 **Danny is going to have a low level teleporting. So he can teleport himself and anyone he is touching a very short distance. Like ten feet at a time.**

* * *

 **I recently found out that I was declared legally blind a few months back. So now I get to have a handy cap parking thingy. Yeah..? I'm not exactly sure how this works.**


	4. Chapter 3: Lucky Shot

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Danny's green eyes focused on each of the criminals in turn, measuring them up.

Three.

There were three esper fighters in the group. The pyrokinetic from before, along with two others who also didn't seem to be favoring their fire arms. All the others were probably normals, or at least low enough level espers that their powers weren't good enough for them to consider the abandonment of their guns. The gang had grouped up again with only two members still missing. So with the guy who had been holding his sister knocked out, that left six guns and three espers. No problem.

He had already started to work out his plan of action before the men had even half way lifted the barrels of their guns. Time seemed to slow down as all his old battle experience jumped back into his mind, just like he was back on a bicycle.

He couldn't block the bullets with a force field. The ricochet of the bullets could hit one of the hostages. So as the thugs started to line up their sights he took a deep breath.

'Clairvoyance.' Danny's mind clicked as his eyes glowed even brighter.

As the bullets flew through the air, Danny could see each and every one of them. The paths they would take, their speed, the shape of each of the scratches on the casings. Everything had been brought into focus.

Concentrating on only the bullets that would actually hit him or his little sister, Danny wrapped them in his telekinetic energy, siphoning away their speed and bring them to a stand still in mid flight so that they dropped harmlessly to the ground.

It wasn't until each of the men had unloaded a whole clip that they stopped to gap in astonishment, and the boy gave a cocky grin. "Wow, couldn't hit the broad side of a barn." He said letting some of his energy glow in his hands. An intimidation technique. It had never worked on ghosts, but some humans had ran from it in the past. Glancing down at his little sister her checked her one time over to make sure she wasn't hurt. Luckily, she didn't even have a bruise. There would have been hell to pay if she had. "Tsubaki. Please stay back. I'll handle this."

She moved back behind a line of shelves and Danny turned his head to stare at the thugs again.

"So you were a high level esper too kid? Man, your parents sure did bread monsters. And yet they still think themselves to be 'normal'." The grizzled man said as he got up off the ground.

"I'm the monster? You were the one talking about selling a child on the black market. Now I'm going to give you all two options; walk away or get trodden on." Danny said, cracking his knuckles. "You will find me to be very reasonable man. But even reasonable people get rather annoyed when someone assaults their family." Danny said, using his own version of the thug's on words. Then he lifted his hand in the shape of a gun.

The grizzled man stopped smiling as Danny point his finger straight at him. Danny's eyes turned from green to blue as he started to draw on his cryokenosis. A beam of blue light came straight from his finger straight at the grizzled man who dipped his body, causing the beam to miss him by just an inch as it went on and hit one of the guys behind him. Ice quickly formed around the hit thugs body as the energy spread over him, freezing the man solid.

"Just full of little tricks, aren't you kid?" The grizzled man said with a laugh. Danny frowned. He hadn't expected the guy to be able to dodge his shot, but it didn't matter. Danny let fly shot after shot, catching all of the thugs who were busy trying to either reload or take cover. Even the two who had been searching for any more hostages were blasted the second their heads poked around the corner.

But even after all that, Danny couldn't hit the man with the eyepatch. "You're quite the handful. Though your aim needs improvement." The man said, his grin back in full view, as if he was completely in control.

Some of the ice behind him shattered as a telekinetic blast when off, one of the men breaking himself free. Then a second began to grow until his casing cracked. The man stood up, now a eleven foot tall gorilla-like beast with four arms and dark purple fur. Finally the pyro guy began to melt the ice around him, standing up with an angry look on his face. The espers, each of them a level five.

The three espers started to move towards Danny with the intention of attacking him. Danny was ready for them. But oddly enough the man with the eyepatch stuck out a hand and they stopped. "No. Kid's mine." The espers looked at bit worried and backed off.

He took a few steps forward, pulling out a standard magnum with an eight shot clip. Danny frowned, surely he wasn't planning on taking on Danny with a hand gun with he had just finished stopping all of those machine gun shots like they were nothing.

The man pointed his gun at Danny and pulled the trigger. The bullet came out. Danny could see its path, predict its movement, knew where... it vanished.

Danny didn't even blink. There was no time. His brain tried to process what had happened, but his instinct told him to move. He buckled a knee and twisted his lower body with the intention of throwing himself to the right, but before he could, the bullet hit, coming down from a high angle from behind him and slamming into his left shoulder where his heart would have been a quarter second ago.

Danny nerves screamed in plan as he turned to face the man, not wanting to let him leave his sights for a second. His mind starting to come to terms with what just happened.

"First time in a while someone's survived my first shot." The man said lifting his gun to his shoulder. "Your pretty good for one so young. Don't suppose offering you a spot in our gang is still out on the table?"

"Teleportation..." Danny said through gritted teeth. "You use low level teleportation to change where your bullet is coming from. Something like that requires you to be able to see and hold the bullet in your mind though, and bullets move fast."

"You already got it don't you kid? I'm liking you more and more every minute." His free hand went up to his eyepatch and pulled it away to show a glowing blue eye. "You're right that my teleportation skill is low, only at a level two, so I can only move small objects. But with my level six Clairvoyance, I've manage to find a way to use it regardless, earning me the nickname Warp Shell, and making me more than a match for monsters like you. Its like David and Goliath." Danny whined angrily as he realized the man was making fun of him for calling himself a giant.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you aren't the hero in this story." Danny said as he lifted a glowing green hand to his shoulder, grabbing the bullet that was embedded in his arm and pulling it out before standing back up, ready for more.

Warp began to laugh again. "Are you honestly pulling a bullet out of your arm and then going to continue to fight me!? Kid you are just too much!"

Not waiting for the man to shot again, firing his own blast of green energy at the man. But Warp just moved out of the way just like he had before. A bullet was fired in the opposite direction, but Danny saw it coming from above him out of the corner of his eye.

Activating his teleportation, he moved four feet back so that the bullet would shatter on the ground in front of him. But even as the bullet hit the ground, he felt something ripping through his right leg as the same bullet came from behind him. A quantum double. An affect that can happen when a teleporter chooses two exit points for the object they are teleporting. Something that would be considered a high level skill, but was easy to be pulled off with such small objects.

A third shot was fired and Danny through up his shield, trying to block the bullets. There were three copies of the same bullet smacked into the green dome around him. But before Danny could even think about getting comfortable, the fourth shot came, the bullet being teleported into his sphere so that Danny had teleport to the side again to dodge it.

As his shield went down, Danny shot another blast as the man but it was dodge again with a look of complete ease on Warp's face. No, not ease, pleasure. He was enjoying this. Danny tried to turn invisible, but that didn't help at all, Warp's clairvoyance was too strong for even his invisibility to evade the man's eye. The fifth shot spilt into four. Danny managing to block three of them, but the forth got him in the left leg. Danny collapsed to the ground, his legs shot out. His body was screaming at him in pain, but his battle experience telling him that he couldn't slow down.

"Onii-san!" Tsubaki screamed as she saw her brother go down.

"Stay down, Tsubaki!" Danny shouted.

He pushed himself into a kneeling position, his legs not wanting to support his weight, but he would make them. Warp looked surprised as Danny got back up to his feet. "You can stand up when I already shot your legs? No... you're healing aren't you? That white hair is a sign of a metamorphosis skill isn't it? You are regenerating your body back to its transformed state for a healing factor. Jesus kid, just how many powers do you got?"

"More than enough." Danny said he said, raising his hands as they started to glow bright blue.

"Haven't you learned that you can't hit me?" Warp said, believing that it was only a matter of one or two shots before he would win.

"I'm not just aiming at you anymore." Danny said as he took a small breath. "Phantom's limiter. Release."

Danny's limiter, one made by him when he first started to develop his cryokenosis powers in order to hold them and only them back, the power that had been far to strong for him to control, he turned it off. The flood gates opened, and all hell froze over.

Warp had a second and a half glimpse of what was coming before it hit, his eyes widening and his gun falling from is hand. Then the arctic wave of power swept through the air and smashed into him. The force of an entire blizzard hitting him and his remaining comrades, throwing them about like paper swans in the wind, powerless to do anything. Warp hit a wall hard, busting his head upon, causing blood to drip down into his glowing eye.

"The kid was... a level seven. I never even stood a chance." The last thoughts before he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **List of Danny's powers. (going from level 0-7 / 5 and up being considered high)**

 **Technokenosis: level 3**

 **Clairvoyance: level 3**

 **Teleportation: level 3**

 **Metamorphosis: level 4**

 **Telekenosis: level 5 (including his strength, electricity, shield, and blasts)**

 **Invisibility: level 6**

 **Cryokenosis: level 7**


	5. Chapter 4: An Old Mistake

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Warp's head was throbbing as he slowly came back to consciousness. His hold body felt numb and there was a chill in the air that he found hard to explain.

As his eyes opened, he found that he was laying in a pile of snow inside of a department store's snacks section underneath the 'ice breakers mints'. He chuckled weakly at the irony, though the act sent pain through his head.

"You still alive there, Jiji?" Warp looked up to see the boy from before standing over him. Though the old man's head was spinning, his clairvoyant eye brought the boy into sharp but confusing focus. He saw the boy standing there, his eyes gone back to the normal blue and his hair was black again, looking down at him with pity in his eyes. But at the same time, there was a slightly older figure standing there, a boy with deathly green eyes and white hair who looked at the man with disgust.

"Jiji? It's been so long since anyone called me that." Warp said, a bit of longing in his voice. "I suppose my grandson would have been around your age." Warp watched as the boy looked a bit more confused. "Hey kid. I never got your name."

"It's Danny. Danny Phantom." Danny said, giving his old name.

"Danny Phantom... what a stupid name. You Comerican?" Warp asked before shaking his head. "Doesn't matter. You won, and I lost." Warp said, closing his eyes. His whole body hurt. It was the first time in a long time where he actual felt his entire age pressing down on him. "Danny-san. Mind listening to an old man's story for a few moments. I'd rather someone hear it before the sharks in the media do the same crap they always do." He asked, opening his eyes again.

Danny nodded so the old man began. "Eight years ago, my son, daughter-in-law, and grandson died when the anti-esper terrorist group calling themselves the 'Normal People' attack the esper children's hospital were my grandson was getting a check up." The man said with a short gulp as he tried to swallow down the emotions that came up with the memory. "The government was hardly doing a thing, and I was so pissed. I just wanted some justice. That all any of us wanted, the families of those who died, espers and normals alike."

"So we united into an anti-anti-esper group, made up of people who did or didn't have powers, we didn't care. We hunted down those bastards who took our families from us, and we took them out into the streets and executed them. We would show the world what happened to people who attacked our children. That if they were going to use terrorist tactics, then we would to." Warp looked up at Danny, his normal eye was tearing up, even as his esper's eye was full of rage. "We thought ourselves to be heroes fighting against the evil's of prejudice. But all we've ever been is angry people who wanted revenge. And down the line everything got warped. We were drowning away our sorrows in violence. We were just as evil as everyone else."

Warp gave a sigh, as if a weight had been lifted from him. "Thinks for listening." He said, his voice going softer. "Kid. Do me once last favor; become a hero. Become the kind of guy I was never able to really be. I know that after this, I'm going to jail. Probably with multiple life sentences. I'd rather not have been put away by a faceless nobody."

Danny looked down at the old man. Seeing how much he hated the world, and how much he had wanted to be beaten all along. For someone to finally show that he was wrong. He was a man twisted by a desire for revenge and the loose of his family. Just another Dan.

"I'd like to say that I would rather just fade away into the shadows. But I'm afraid that will be impossible after the show we put on tonight." Danny said, his eyes going to the few hostages who had yet to run for their lives out the exit. The ones who were far too scared to even move. In there eyes, Danny was just as much a monster as the men who had pointed guns that them, or maybe even more. "I don't know if I will end up a hero. But I will never end up like you. So long, Jiji."

Warp watched as the boy went along, his Clairvoyance showing him a vision of a tall young man with strong shoulders that looked like they could carry the weight of the world. "Stupid kid. He was born to be the hero." Warp mumbled as his eyes drifted close again.

* * *

 **I don't really have much time to write on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, so I'm just going to push a small piece on Warp Shell's last words to Danny out.**

 **No he wasn't based on Kakashi from Naruto. I made him up and then came up with the Clairvoyance thing later as part of a joke.**

 **It was meant to be a pun. Since Jiji is a term in Japanese for an old man, but it is also something in slang to describe someone who spoils movies. So he was an old man with the power to see into the future.**

* * *

 **They don't really describe the level system very well in the anime, but it goes something like this.**

 **A level 1 teleporter might be able to move a small rock a few feet. A level 2 would be ten times more powerful than a level 1. A level 3 ten times a level 2 and so on. So a level 3 can move a person around ten feet per jump, and a level 7 can move a group several miles per jump.**

 **So a level 1 or 2 is no big deal, a level 3 or 4 is like someone carrying around a gun, a level 5 is like someone walking around with a rocket launcher, a level 6 is someone going around with a tank, and then level 7s are anywhere from a bomb jet to an atomic weapon.**


	6. Chapter 5: Late for the Party

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Onii-san!" Tsubaki shouted as she ran forward and jumped onto her older brother. She was crying hard as Danny pushed a hand over her hair, trying to calm her down.

"It's alright Tsubaki-chan. It's all over." Danny said quietly to the girl.

"I'm sorry. I was just so scared. I didn't mean to." Tsubaki cried, burying her head in his blood stained shirt. Danny knew what she meant. She hadn't meant to expose them as espers.

"I know, Tsubaki-chan. I know." Danny said as the true scale of what had just happened started to fall on him as well now that the adrenaline from the fight was wearing off. Over ten years of hiding their powers had just been lost. Now everyone would know that the siblings weren't as normal as they had always pretended to be.

Looking up over to where the former hostages were, Danny could see their mother, staring that them with wild eyes, her lips moving rapidly in a silent chant of shocked horror.

"Okaa-san?" Tsubaki said, carefully as she looked at the woman who had been their mother.

"Stay away from me!" Nene shouted, pushing herself away from the two children. "You aren't my children... my children are normal. They are normal. You... you did something to them! Give them back!"

"Okaa-san, please don't..." Tsubaki stammered but Nene just started to shirk, covering her ears.

"No! I don't have children! I can't have espers!" Nene screamed.

Danny turned his head away. He had always suspected that this would happen. He knew that their parents would not accept espers as part of their family. But he had never really felt an attachment to them like he had for Jack and Maddie.

Tsubaki on the other hand had never known any other parents. The little girl looked crushed as the woman who had raised her for the last ten years openly denounced being her mother. Deep down, she had also known that it was going to happen, but that just made things worse for her.

"Come on, lets go." Danny said, putting an around around his little sister and turning her away. He then scooped her up in his arms and began to fly off, teleporting past the walls when he reached them.

* * *

"Minamoto-san, are we there yet?" Kaoru complained as she used her telekinesis to swing a fan back and forth by her head, having already pulled off her blazer. The ten year old girl with burnt orange hair that didn't quite reach her shoulders wasn't exactly loving the summer heat in the cramped space of the B.A.B.E.L. helicopter.

"If you would just release our limiters already, I could have teleported us there by now." Aoi said, kicking her feet out. Aoi was also ten only with much longer black hair and librarian like glasses that she didn't really need, but she thought made her look more mature.

"Girls, we need to go over the situation, you can't just rush in there like you always do." Minamoto said as he tried and failed to keep the girl's attention. Why did they insist on being so childish?

"We are not childish." Shiho said angrily, causing Minamoto to jump as he realized she had grabbed his sleeve and was reading his mind. Shiho was glaring up at him with her bright purple eyes as he started to sweat. The girl might have been cute as a button with her puffy white hair and gentle features but she had a bit of a dark side that came from years of reading people's innermost thoughts.

The other two girls glared at him as well, and Minamoto prepared for the pain that was to come. Sure enough, Kaoru's hand shot towards him and he was lifted up off his feet and throw into the side of the helicopter. Not hard enough to do any damage, but hard enough to leave him in quite a bit of pain. Though the pain got worse when a bit of the gear that was stored in the over head compartments was teleported above his head to land on top of him.

"Itaitaitai..." Minamoto mumbled in pain, rubbing his head. He was getting used to this. It came with the job of being the supervisor to the youngest and more powerful team of espers in all of Japan, perhaps even the world.

'The Children' was the code name for the team, as amusing as it was to see them denying the fact that they will just little kids. Each of them was a level seven in their own specialized area. Shiho was a Psychometry, meaning someone who could extract knowledge about anything they touched, history, composition, and in the case of animals and people, even their thoughts. And with her being a level seven, there was no why to hide anything for her.

Aoi was a level seven teleporter and could teleport herself any anything else several miles with every jump, without the need for things like direct contact or an strong grasp of composition that lower level teleporters needed in order to get the job done.

And finally Kaoru was a level seven user of telekinesis. Able to apply hundreds of pounds of force just by thinking about it, literally having the power to throw a house if the desire ever came to her. Many espers who were in telekinesis had a sort of focus, a technique that their power revolved around, whether it was controlling electricity, water, or the air currents, but Kaoru had never needed anything like that. She could get by on just pure power.

Though each one of the girl's was anchored down with a limiter, lowering their levels by three. Though level four powers were nothing to scoff at.

It was law that any child who had esper powers had to wear a limiter outside of their homes until the turned eighteen. The law was logical enough, best to wait until the kids are more mature and won't suddenly lash out with their powers in a fit of anger before letting them off the leash, and the espers agreed to wear them because it was a reasonable request, and because they still hoped to be accepted into the community.

The unfortunate part was that the limits were usual very obvious, and marked the children as being different, often leaving them alone in schools and other activities.

That is, if they are even allowed in. With children who's esper powers were level four and below it was consider safe enough for them to be around others as long as they had activated limiters on them. But with even higher level espers, things like elementary school weren't even an option, leaving them feeling separated from the world. Normal lives were all but impossible. It was only recently that Minamoto managed to sneak The Children into a school roster by lying about their levels.

"We know what to do, Minamoto!" Aio said angrily. "First Shiho-chan scans the group of hostages from a distance to find out if there are any armed men among them! Then I teleport the hostages out of the building, and then Kaoru-chan gets to do her thing on the bad guys! So just release the stupid limiters and let us at them already!"

"What she said!" Kaoru shouted, smashing her hand into her open palm, sending a small shockwave through the helicopter.

Minamoto considered pointing out that they didn't know anything about the enemies lay out, or their powers yet, and that they should let him tell them. But, he knew that they wouldn't listen and would just say that he was underestimating them again, and then he would be thrown into the side of the helicopter again. Though he was their supervisor and sixteen years older than they were, they never really showed him that much respect. Gratitude for the little things he did to help them feel like ordinary little girls and oddly enough a sort of love, sure. But never any respect.

Sighing with defeat, Minamoto pulled out his phone and opened up the function for turning off the girls' limiters. "The Children, release." He said, pressing the final button.

In the blink of an eye, the girl's were gone.

* * *

The Children appeared in the department store, using the inherent power of all level sevens to fly in order to hold themselves in the air.

"Alright bad guys get ready to face..!" Kaoru started but then stopped. "Man it's so cold!" She shouted, shivering as they looked down at a building completely filled with snow and ice, the hostages had already left and only some frozen statues of people holding guns and a few of the local police men walking around.

The Children flew down to one of the offices. "What happened here?" Aoi asked as Shiho went to check out one of the frozen people.

"No idea. Apparently one of the hostages was a high level esper who went crazy when the criminals grabbed his sister. Though its hard to believe that one esper could do all this." The officer said, too much in a daze to realize who he was talking too.

"These people. They are still alive inside of the ice." Shiho said surprised. "It seems that it was only meant to hold them still, and not kill them. Aio-chan should be able to teleport them out."

Nodding Aio immidiately teleported all of the thugs out of the ice and into a group in front of them, leaving all of their guns in the ice without them while Kaoru used her telekinesis in order to grab a hose and wrap it around the criminals, binding them all together.

Shiho walked forward and touched one of the men. "None of the people in this group is an esper." She declared. Looking around, they saw the police putting anti-esper handcuffs on the remaining few gang members who hadn't been frozen.

"So... does this mean we can go home and watch my anime?" Kaoru asked the other two.

Aio shrugged. "I don't see why not." Teleporting again, the three left the scene of the crime before their supervisor could even get there. After all, they just stopped criminals, clean up was other peoples work.

* * *

Danny and Tsubaki sat in the park, taking in some fresh air to calm themselves down after the nasty business that day. They had gone by their old home where their father had reacted similarly to their mother.

Didn't matter. They hadn't gone there to say goodbye. They were picking up all of the tools and weapons that they had left there from over the years, since it would have been a pain of those things landed in the wrong hands.

So now each of them had a backpack full of equipment and very little idea of what to do next. "What now, Danny-nii-chan." Tsubaki asked quietly.

Danny had been thinking about it. If the two turned to a life were they stole what they needed to live, it wouldn't be that hard with their powers. But that wasn't the kind of life that he wanted for his little sister.

They could have gone to an orphanage, but those would not be kind to espers either.

They needed to find some way of having a sort of job and a place to stay. And for that there was only one place they could go. One place that would take in two high level espers and put them to work, even if they were just children.

Danny looked south, activating his Clairvoyance in order to see the three miles to B.A.B.E.L. tower. "Tsubaki-chan. How do you feel about become special agents?"


	7. Chapter 6: Are You Hiring?

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Taichou, what do you make of this?" Oboro asked the director of B.A.B.E.L. as they watched the security footage from the incident that morning at the department store. There was no sound with the images, giving the video an even more surreal quality than it already had.

Kiritsubo grunted as he watched every single move carefully. "Honestly, I don't know what to think. Though, it is almost curtain that the boy was a level seven."

"How is that possible? A level seven right under our noses without anyone knowing about it?" Minamoto said shaking his head. Level sevens weren't exactly the most subtle things in the world, and they were rare. On the entire planet, there might have been fifty or so of them. They were one in a hundred million.

"That is the question. Oboro-san, do you have any information on who those children were?" Kiritsubo said, glancing to his assistant director.

"Hai, we have found their records. Tomma Toshiro and Tsubaki, brother and sister, children of Tomma Nene and Mifune. They have received regular once a year check ups on their esper levels in order to go to school, but the results were always the same; level zero, Completely normal." Oboro read off a clipboard before looking to her boss.

"Hmm, normally I would say that the stress involved by the kidnapping awoken their own latent powers and that they were just late bloomers. But..." Kiritsubo said as the video reached the fight between the boy and Warp Shell.

"He is far too used to using his powers for that to be the case." Minamoto said, finishing the directors thoughts. "Taichou, the girl was able to effect electronics. Is it possible that she could fudge the results of the tests?"

Kiritsubo nodded. "Possible, but there should have been a window between when she first developed her powers and when she would have learned to hide them. Though my question is, why did they feel such a great need to hide?"

"T...Taichou." Oboro said nervously. "During our preliminary searches on the children's background. We found their parents' names as suspects of being involved in the terrorist group... The Normal People. It is possible that the brother and sister were afraid for their lives if their parents found out."

The two grow men shivered. "Surely no one would do that to their own kids." Minamoto said hesitantly.

"When we called their residents asking to speak to them about their children. Mr. and Mrs. Tomma both said... that they had no children." Oboro said carefully.

Both Oboro and Minamoto backed away from their superior as he started to shack. "How dare they... How dare they throw children out into the unfeeling streets!?" The director roared as he slammed his fists into the desk with enough force to make the legs buckle. They could hear his pants of angry through his gritted teeth. "When I get my hands on them I will tear them to pieces."

Kiritsubo's business suit seemed to strain with the effort of holding him back. At times like this, it was hard to believe that the man was only a normal person without esper abilities. He sure had a terrifying feel about him as he stood there filled with righteous fury.

But just as the man's rage had appeared like the flicking of a light switch, so to did it go away as Oboro stood behind him, gently rubbing the tension out of his shoulders and she pulled him back down into his seat. "Taichou, please. We need to focus on what is important right now. Bring their parents to justice for abandonment can wait. Right now we have two young children who are wondering the streets along in need of a home. Isn't that what is really important right now?" She cued into his ear. Oboro might not have had mind control powers, but she might as well have for how well she did keeping people from blowing their tops.

"R...right. Sorry about that. I lost my cool there." Kiritsubo said as he took out a napkin and wiped the sweat from his brow. "We've already set up the B.A.B.E.L. systems to try to get a premunition of where the brother and sister will go next. Hopefully it won't take to long." No sooner had he said it then his phone rang. "Yes?" He said, pressing the speak button.

"Taichou, we just got the premunition and... well you aren't going to believe this." One of the staff members said. "It says that there is a ninety-nine point nine percent chance that they will be in the B.A.B.E.L. reception lobby... right now."

"...Huh?"

* * *

Tokiwa Natsuko, clairvoyant level five, and Nowaki Hotaru, telepath also level five. The two pretty reseptionists who worked the front desks of B.A.B.E.L. Tower, and the esper team referred to as 'Doubleface'.

Their job was a simple one, sit down in the entry hall and check the identities of everyone who came in and send them through to their scheduled meetings if they check out.

But as the afternoon turned to late late afternoon, the two were sitting back and relaxing as the last hours in the day ticked away.

"Well, there are no more appointments today. Time to head back home." Natsuko said as she stretched out her arms behind her and leaned back in her chair.

"Don't forget its your turn to cook tonight." Hotaru reminded her longer haired friend.

"Oh, but its been such a long day. Can't we just call for take out or something?" Natsuko said an exhausted manner.

"You didn't hear me complaining yesterday did you?" Hotaru said in a fake stern voice.

"Sure you did, I just didn't let you get out of cooking." Natsuko said with a smile.

"Then why should I let you get our of your turn?" Hotaru countered, knowing that this was all just play and that Natsuko would do her turn cooking that night.

The two of them had been housemates as well as teammates for almost ten years, making them close as sisters. So this kind of play was just part of their daily lives. Though that was the extent of it; sisterly play.

Though they both lost their hope in purity of any man a long time ago, mainly do to their powers to look into a man's mind or pants while they are talking to them, they both still held the idea that it was better to be with a dirty minded man than with a dirty minded woman. So though they had given up on finding a prince charming, they hadn't turned to other woman to fulfill their needs.

"Excuse me?" Both of the woman jumped and turned forward, only to find that there was no one there. "Down here."

The two stood up and looked down to find a young boy with black hair standing in front of their desk, with a smaller girl clinging to him and trying to hid herself behind his thin frame.

"Hello, did you to get lo..." Natsuko started before two things it her. First and most obvious was the large blood stain on the boy's left shoulder and on his pant legs with bullet holes clearly visible. The second was something less frightening, but no less attention grabbing. His eyes didn't look like the eyes of a child his age.

"You're bleeding!" Hotaru shouted in shock.

"Uh, no I just haven't had a chance to change clothes. The bullet wounds have already healed." The boy said, rolling the shoulder that was covered in blood. Natsuko turned on her clairvoyance and looked through the boy's shoulder to see that he really was perfectly fine, letting her partner read her mind to get confirmation. Though the idea that the boy was shot three times was not comforting in the slightest. "I don't suppose you could tell us how we are supposed to go about requesting a job here? My sister and I are both high level espers and are kind of in need of a home right now."

"W...while..." Natsuko started nervously until the phone next to her rang. "Hello?" She said as she picked it up. "Taichou?.. Yes two children are here... They say that they want to join B.A.B.E.L... Alright I'll ask them to wait." Natsuko said before putting down the phone. "The director will be down shortly, would you two mind waiting a moment?"

"Sure. We can wait." The boy said before leading his sister over towards a bench nearby. The two secretaries looked to each other nervously before trying their best to pretend that never happened.

* * *

 **Futurama quote :**

 ** _Fry_ : Hey, professor. What are you teaching this semester? **  
**_Professor Hubert Farnsworth_ : Same thing I teach every semester. The Mathematics of Quantum Neutrino Fields. I made up the title so that no student would dare take it. **  
**_Fry_ : Mathematics of wonton burrito meals. I'll be there! **  
**_Professor Hubert Farnsworth_ : Please, Fry. I don't know how to teach. I'm a professor.**

 ** _Me_ : So true.**


	8. Chapter 7: At the End of the Day

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"You wish to... join B.A.B.E.L.?" Kiritsubo checked to make sure he was hearing things right. The events were feeling rather odd. A twelve year old boy and his little sister going up and asking for a job from a government peace keeping force.

And though the little sister seemed visibly nervous in front of the rather large man, her older brother seemed completely calm. Perhaps it was just a front to stop from further worrying his sister, but Kiritsubo's size was intimidating to those who didn't know him very well. It is hard to believe that the boy would manage to act so in control.

"We need some kind of arrangements for our futures, and neither going to a orphanage or a life of crime would offer a very nice life for my little sister. So weighing the options, B.A.B.E.L. is our best choice." Toshiro said, looking Kiritsubo in the eyes. The remarkably pale blue eyes. Kiritsubo didn't know what to make of it. "My sister is a level six technopath. I'm sure that you could have any number of uses for such a power. And unless you haven't gotten the tape from the department store yet, you know what I am able to do in a fight."

Kiritsubo shook his head. "Don't worry. We wouldn't turn you away in these kind of circonstances, even if you didn't have any skills to offer us. Turning our backs on young esper children is not what B.A.B.E.L. is about." The older gentlemen said. "However, is this really the kind of life that you wish to live? There is a chance that we could find you a family willing to take the two of you in. Not everyone is as heartless as..." Kiritsubo's words dropped off, not really sure how to describe the children's parents in front of them.

Toshiro shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, but there is no hope of us having normal lives now that people know we are espers. If we stay with B.A.B.E.L. we at least have some control over or lives." Toshiro seemed sad saying it, but his wasn't going to delude himself into believing that everything could go back to the way it was. Tsubaki yawned a bit. It was not that late, but the day had seemed to go on for ages. (at least six chapters)

"I see. You've both had a very trying day. We can arrange for you to sleep in the room The Children used when they lived her at the Tower. We will talk to you more about joining." Kiritsubo said with a reassuring smile. The director had always had a soft spot for esper children, knowing the things that they had suffered at the hands of a world that was scared of them.

He could remember well the day when The Children were brought to B.A.B.E.L. the day they should have started kindergarten. He had watched over those three little girls ever since that day and thought of them as the children he never had. Though most people would say he spoiled them rotten.

"Thank you, Mister." Tsubaki said a little nervously.

"You don't need to thank me." Kiritsubo said with a slight shake of the head. "I understand that you have had a hard time. But B.A.B.E.L. will be your family now. Welcome home." Then he leaned over and pressed a button on the intercom. "Oboro-san, could you come here and take Toshiro and Tsubaki to The Children's old room? And bring Minamoto-san, I need to speak to him about something."

Moment's later Oboro walked through the door with Minamoto. Oboro introduced herself to the two siblings before leading them out and towards the elevator.

"Minamoto-san, we are going to need to get into contact with our police connection to have Mr. and Mrs. Tomma arrested on charges of abandonment. To turn their backs on those two sweet little children; Unforgivable." Kiritsubo said through gritted teeth.

"If only that would make everything easier, but I agree, it must be done." Minamoto said, thinking about how much trauma being turned away by their own parents would cause for the two children.

"Though their is one other thing that we need to discuss. Do to age requirements within B.A.B.E.L. minors need to have a supervisor while in the imply of our network. Minamoto-san, I am going to have to ask you to act as a temporary supervisor to these two as well as your normal duties as supervisor to The Children." Kiritsubo said. Minamoto nodded, understanding the need for such a thing. Kiritsubo sighed, seeming tired for the first time that day. "Though we are going to have problems with the board about this until we can get the parents convicted. Without permission from their legal guardians, we can't bring them in officially."

"We could contact social services and see if we can get the siblings released into our care up until the trial." Minamoto suggested.

"Would never work. Social services wouldn't release them if they believed that the possibility of danger existed, and we wouldn't be given right of guardians, only caretakers." Kiritsubo said, shooting the idea down.

Minamoto nodded, agreeing with his superior. "What about... if we lie about their identities? It wasn't like their former identities were correct. We could bring them in under a fabricated one and have one of us be listed as the legal guardian."

Kiritsubo thought about if for a few seconds. "Yes. I believe that could work. We can ask them tomorrow if they have a preferred new name." He looked over to a picture from the younger days, when the Children had first came to B.A.B.E.L. The three of them were pulled close together, smiling for the camera, looking to the world like normal children. "Tomorrow, we should introduce them to the rest of their new family."

Minamoto didn't look as sure as Kiritsubo did. "I just hope that the girls don't do anything weird."

* * *

Tsubaki shifted around uncomfortably in the queen sized bed that she had been given to sleep in. Strangely enough, it seemed as though the three members of Children had all sleep in the same bed when they had lived at B.A.B.E.L., and the unfamiliar surroundings coupled with the shrinking feeling that came from being in a bed that was way to big for her was making it hard for her to get to sleep.

Everything had happened so fast. Just this morning they were going about their families weekly schedule, completely unchanged. Then out of no where the world throw them a curve ball and her entire life changed in an instant.

She wasn't sure how she imagined the events of when their parents would finally realize that their children were espers, but suddenly sleeping in the old bed of the countries most powerful espers definitely wasn't how she expected it to end. Before that day, she had never met any other esper above level two, besides her Onii-san. Then in one day she sees several dozen, not all of them friendly.

She rolled over in the large bed to see her brother on the couch on the other side of the room, his eyes closed and his body still. She envied him. He was able to keep moving and be strong after everything that happened.

When he had gotten into that fight at the department store, he had been like an entirely new person. Whenever their parents had been around, her Onii-san had played the part of the respectful son. The moment they were gone he had been her fun loving older brother who wanted nothing more to help her and keep her happy. Then when the battle started... he was so confident and cool.

She had always known that her brother was strong, but to see it in action for the first time was breath taking. He had seemed so alive, like nothing could phase him, shrugging off bullet wounds like they were nothing more than bumping his knee on a coffee table. And when their mother had openly denounced them, he had hardly reacted, caring more for Tsubaki's wellbeing than his own mental state.

It made her feel safe, like nothing in the world could touch her as long as her Onii-san was there. But it also made her wonder, had he only stayed with their parents so long because he wanted her to have a chance at a normal life? Had she been holding him back, keeping him in a place that he hated because he wanted her to be happy?

'...neither going to a orphanage or a life of crime would offer a very nice life for my little sister...'

Didn't he even care about his own happiness?

Tsubaki tossed and turned a few more times before getting up, and walking over to the couch were her Onii-san was sleeping, dragging the blankets along with her. Then she climbed onto the couch and huddled up close to him, placing her head on his chest and listening to his breathing.

She felt safe there, so close to her Onii-san. She didn't care where she was as long as she could be with him. And in the end, that is were she finally got to sleep.

She couldn't tell that her brother was still awake, unable to sleep himself do to his own worries of the future.


	9. Chapter 8: Insert Title Here

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Minamoto glanced up into his rear view mirror and at the three little girls who were chatting away about how their school day had gone as he drove them towards B.A.B.E.L. tower. He had the three of them all bunched up in the back since he won't let them sit in the passenger's seat, the law giving an age requirement, something the girls were always very annoyed at least, that is what he told them. In truth, it was more about stopping them from competing over who got to sit up front.

He had to hold back a smile, listening to them joking around about one of their friend's crushes and how a few of the girls in the class tried to confess love to Kaoru. Something that always came to the little red haired girl's annoyance, for though Kaoru had... oddly enough for her age, open lesbian fantasies, she only liked girls with large boobs, and elementary students lacking those particular assets. Personally, Minamoto blamed the girl's mother and older sister for that one.

There talk was so innocent, and so full of energy and cheer. The kind of things that ten year old girls should have, rather than their... usual personalities. It made him nervous about telling them anything that might ruin the moment.

But he just had to swallow it down and hope that the kids reacted well. "Hey you three, I need to talk to you about something." Minamoto said in a serious tone, trying to convey that the girls needed to listen. Unfortunately, that was their cue to tease him.

"Oh no! Don't tell us you're starting to date!" Aio said clapping her hands to her ears so that her glasses jumped on the tip of her nose.

"You never even asked us if we wanted a step mother." Shiho said, covering her eyes and making fake crying sounds.

"How could you, Otou-san." Kaoru finished.

"Knock it off!" Minamoto shouted, causing the three to break into giggles at the supervisors expanse. "Now, I want you to now that B.A.B.E.L. is getting two new recruits today, and I'm being assigned as their supervisor."

The three girls immediately soured. "Minamoto-san. You aren't thinking about leaving us are you?" Shiho said, and Minamoto got the strange suspicion she was about to start trying to read his mind.

"No, I will remain your supervisor, but they will be also under my care. Only as a temporary deal, until we can find someone who will be put in charge of them." Minamoto said, feeling that the girls still didn't like it, he added. "It was either me, or Ichirou-san."

The three stopped in whatever thoughts they had and shivered. Ichirou was one of the other supervisors they had on staff, and was a man who everyone seemed to agree was a complete monster disguised as a human being.

It wasn't that he was cruel or abusive. He was just... a dirty old man. He took his charge, Naomi, in at the age of twelve in order to try to raise her, which sounds admirable, until you find out that he was trying to raise her to one day become his ideal wife. Eventual the sexual harassment became to much for even Naomi's gentle heart to handle and she snapped, lashing out at him with her psychic powers every time he did anything towards her. Though the creeper seemed to like it.

"Alright, I'll accept that you didn't want to scare them off." Kaoru said, crossing her arms. "But this better only be a temporary thing." None of the girls wanted more competition for the supervisor's time. They were fine sharing him with each other, since they were closer than sisters, but outside of that was off limits.

"I'm just telling you know so this won't end up like that time I had to help train 'The Hound' and you all took things way too far." Minamoto said as they pulled into the parking lot of the Tower.

"Arguable. If we didn't take things so far, Hatsune would have tried to make you the father of her puppies." Aio said sternly. "So what are these two like anyways?"

"You're going to meet them right now, and you can see for yourselves." Minamoto said as they all got out of the car. "Tsubaki is around your age, though I'm pretty sure she is going to be placed on the support side of things at the Tower, where as the older brother, Toshiro, will be a field agent like yourselves and Naomi-san."

The girls looked between each other unsure before following Minamoto to the front door of the Tower. "So... you are going to have another little girl around? You really don't mind those rumors about you being a lolicon, do you?" Shiho said, teasing the grown man.

Minamoto's eyebrow twitched. "Would you stop it about that? You're the one who spread all those rumors in the first place. Pretending to read my mind and making up whatever you feel like will get the best reaction out of people."

"Really? You can't prove that I didn't really read those thoughts." Shiho said, teasing the man further as the elevator door opened and they all stepped in.

"So what are these newbies' powers anyways?" Aio asked as they started up the elevator.

"The little sister is a level six technopath, she can interact with and control any electronic device with her mind." Minamoto said before trying to think how to describe Toshiro's powers. "The brother has a wide range of mid level skills as well as some higher level ones... and he has level seven cryogenesis."

"What!?" The girls all shouted as the elevator came to as stop and the door opened. Minamoto stepped out before they could stop him. It was going to be another long day.

They entered the observatory room that overlooked the training center.

The B.A.B.E.L. specialist's training center was a state of the art system that projected a virtual reality where the espers could test their powers against hard-light constructs.

Oboro and Kiritsubo were both standing there observing along with several other members of the B.A.B.E.L. safe.

"Naomi-chan!" Kaoru shouted excitedly as she spotted the high school girl in the room, though she was less excited to she that her supervisor was with her, though standing a few feet away.

Naomi turned to them and gave her usual gentle smile. "Ohayo everyone. It's good to see you." She said with a small bow. "Suppose you are here to see your new friends as well?"

"I suppose we are." Aio said walking up to the one way window that overlooked the training area. She could see a girl she didn't recognize out of the corner of her eye. One with light brown hair who was looking down at the field with a blank expression, though when her eyes finally saw what was going down in the area, the girl quickly feel out of her mind.

A boy with hair as starch white as Shiho's was performing the Children's usual training exercise. Several dozens of simulated soldiers attacking ambushing him from all sides in a jungle like environment. The weapons the dumbies used wouldn't cause any real damage, but they would stun you if you got hit. Though that didn't look like it was going to be a problem.

He was rapidly teleporting, never a long distance, but the the delay between each teleport meant that he could still cover a good deal of ground quickly. Each time he landed he would fight off a green blast from his finger, a concentrated shot of telekinetic energy, with each shot tearing through one of the simulated people's guns, leaving the people in tact.

"No bad. Lacks the raw power that Aio-chan and Kaoru-chan have, but he almost makes up for it in technique and accuracy." Shuuji said with a grin as the Hispanic, esper, doctor sat cross legged in front of the control panel. "Rapid teleportation makes it hard to keep track of distances and direction in the user's head, but he seems fine."

"That's because he isn't depending on a teleporter's natural instincts of direction. He's using clairvoyance to maintain his accuracy." Kiritsubo said as the director watched, analyzing the boy's moves. "He is constantly using three separate powers at once. Such a thing should be placing a large strain on his mind and body, especially when you consider the increased strain of the rapid teleportation and telekinetic beam techniques."

"But the kid hardly seems to be breaking a sweat. Maybe its because all three powers are relatively low level compared to his top tier powers, so they don't have as great of a burden." Shuuji suggested. "Ten minutes in and we still haven't managed to get him to show off his level seven skills. Maybe we should turn it up a little."

Light particles flouted around Toshiro, concentrating into large masses until they turned into tanks. Toshiro looked around at the tanks before suddenly vanishing before they could line up their sights on him. A half a second later, one of the tank's tops was separated from its bottom half before Toshiro reappeared on top of it, holding a long sword make of glittering ice.

The tanks tried to moved in such a way as to get the boy into their sights, but he kept moving about in such a way to stay out of their cross hairs, taking them out one by one.

"Huh, he's not bad. I guess." Kaoru said with a slight dismissal.

"What exactly are his powers?" Minamoto asked his old college buddy. Even after watching the video from the other day, it was surprising to see him move about the way he did. He wasn't supposed to be trained at all.

"Oh, Minamoto-kun." Shuuji said, finally noticing he was there. "We ran the tests this morning. He's got clairvoyance, teleportation, and technokinesis, all level three, then metamorphosis level four, telekinesis level five, invisibility level six and finally cryogenesis level seven."

"More isn't always better." Aio said stubbornly, trying not to sound too jealous.

"You're right about that one. Using more than one ability at a time puts a large strain on an esper's mind and body. Plus, he says he can't control his cryogenesis fully without help from a limiter. So his big gun has to be scaled down." Shuuji said, agreeing with the girl. "But even without that big gun, he still should make a good addition." Toshiro finished off the last tank with a blast of electricity. Showing yet another high rank technique that he could use.

"Was that electricity technique like Naomi's?" Shiho asked as the simulation ended.

"Not quite. It's the same at the basic level, but Naomi has a level six power behind hers, while his is only at a level five. So while she can shock multiple opponents, his is a one target skill." Shuuji said as he pressed several buttons and turned on a microphone. "The test is over. You can come back up now."

"Alright!" Toshiro said and his hair turned from white to black before he started walking towards the exit.

"Well, I guess it's time to say hello to your temporary teammate." Minamoto said smiling to the children.

"Yeah..." They said flatly.

Minamoto sighed. They really did need to learn how to get along with new people better.


	10. Chapter 9: No Miniskirt

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Danny caught his breath a bit as he walked back towards the observation room. She he had stretched his powers a little by using them to do mundane activities everyday, but he still felt rusty when it came to battle. Not that it showed against a bunch of constructs with limited abilities. But if he had to go one on one against a real enemy from the old days, he wasn't quite sure how it would turn out.

He would need to work is stamina back up to snuff. That and he seemed to have a weakened awareness on his right side that almost got him hit. He'd have to think of a way around that hole in his defenses.

Though all and all... it felt good. It felt so good to be swinging around his strength. To feel the rush of combat and to know that nothing is certain. It was a thrill to cast aside his act of trying to be just a normal little boy of age twelve and to just let lose; not thinking about social norms or how he is supposed to act.

By the time he had gotten into elementary school, he had been nineteen years old, and he had to hide that fact. He had to hide that he knew his addition and multiplication before the teacher went into it. He had to hide his understanding of physics and biology that went beyond what any child could know. He couldn't share his opinions on ideology and his personal tastes in music and literature that wouldn't be shared by children. Having to deal with them day after day had been driving Danny to the edge of is wits.

But out on the battle field, none of that mattered at all. He was free of all of it. Secretly, he felt a lot more kinship to Warp, the grief maddened terrorist than he had ever had with any of the children at his schools.

But eventually, the doors to the observation room slide open and the world were Danny had to pretend to be a twelve year old child crashed down onto his shoulders, smothering his warrior's heart.

"You did well. There won't be any problems certifying you as a field agent with these kinds of results." Kiritsubo said, nodding his head towards Danny. A friendly enough smile on his face.

"Thank you, Taichou." Danny said politely, giving a small nod of his head.

One of the men Danny had seen just a little bit the day before walked up. He was a tallish man, though not as big as the taichou, with a brown mullite like hair cut and a pair of glasses. He was dressed in a professional like business suit and was giving Danny a look that screamed adult talking to a child. "Hello Toshiro, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself yesterday. I'm Kouichi Minamoto, I've been assigned to be your and your sister's temporary supervisor." Minamoto said, extending a hand.

Danny had to surprise a twitch in his right eye. They were giving him a babysit? That was just so uncool. He was just as old as this Minamoto guy. Danny rejected the idea of needing this guy completely, but even so, he had to play the part of the obedient child. "I hope we won't be too much of a burden, Kouichi-sensei." He said, forcing a smile as he took the man's hand. He used as high of a honors as might have been necessary, giving the impression that he thought more highly of this man than he actually did.

Something that came easy to him, since he had never had much respect for his 'senseis' at the elementary or middle school.

Minamoto laughed. "Just Minamoto will be good enough." The man said, not suspecting for a moment that Danny was anything but sincere.

"Huh... so this is the new guy?" A girl the same age as Tsubaki with burn orange hair stomped up in front of him, holding her hands on her hips. Danny wasn't exactly sure what to make of her, it was clear enough that she was one of the three 'Children' but... she was wearing a long sleeved bright blue blazer and a... white miniskirt.

'Please tell me that isn't the uniform. Regardless what people say, I don't look good in a miniskirt.' Danny thought as he wondered what the proper way to talk to someone who might be able to blow up the entire tower would be.

"It actually is the uniform on our team. So if you want to stick around..." Danny turned, pulling his sleeve out of the grip of a girl with snow white hair who had been reading his thoughts. Definitely something to be avoided when she had her limiter turned off. "Who exactly told you that you would look good in a miniskirt?"

The girl with red hair burst into laughter as a third girl with glasses and long black hair walked up holding out her pinky and pointer finger, her hand glowing blue. "I think their was a spare uniform around here." She said. Feeling danger, Danny teleported back three feet just before a copy of the girl's uniform ported in where he had been standing, to fall to the floor.

"Hey no, don't run away." The red head said with a grin, using telekinesis to life Danny off of the ground. Danny was about to counter with his own when Minamoto started shouting.

"What do you girls think your doing!?" He shouted at them, causing them to stop. "This isn't how you are supposed to greet people! Now stop clowning around and introduce yourselves properly!"

"Hai hai..." They chimed together in disappointed voices.

"I'm Kaoru." The red head said crossing her arms. She had a sort of pout on her face, like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, but expected to get away with it anyways.

"Aio." The black haired girl with the glasses said with a smile as if she had only been playing the entire time, so it didn't count.

"Shiho." The white haired girl said with a cute tilt of her head, holding out a hand to shake. One that Danny didn't take.

"And we are, the Absolutely Lovely The Children!" They shouted together and giving a pose. Danny managed to hold down a snort of laughter.

"I'm Toshiro. Haven't been assigned a code name yet, though if they let me pick, I'd go by the Phantom." Danny said with a smile of his own. Though he didn't like that the girls had openly used their powers on him without provocation, he would let it slide. After all, most ghosts ways of saying hello had been to try to murder him. Trying to force him into a miniskirt seemed relatively harmless. "Nice to meet you."

"That's right, everyone just do there best to get along. I knew that our Children would be the prefect angels." Kiritsubo said, tearing up at the sight. Guess Danny knew who spoiled them.

"Tsubaki-chan, come over here and say hello!" Danny shouted to his little sister who was still standing over by the window. She didn't react at all.

"Did she fall asleep on her feet?" Kaoru said, crossing her hands behind her head and flouting over Tsubaki.

Danny moaned as he realized what was going on. "Oh please tell me she didn't."

"Didn't what?" Kiritsubo asked confused before his phone rang. "Hello?.. What do you mean the Tower has been hacked!?"

The monitor on the simulation's control computer went out before a second later, Tsubaki's image appeared in the monitor. "Onii-san! You won't believe how big it is in here! I can see the whole city! Every single street camera! And they got satellites to! And a helicopter!"

The entire room just stared at the computer for a second. "Did... all of B.A.B.E.L. just get hacked by a little girl, and now she has access to ALL of our nations most guarded secrets?" Shuuji said, sounding just a little bit scare.

"We keep the biggest stuff on a separate drive... but she has close to everything." Oboro said, swallowing a little.

"No, I've got access to those to. You need to use a proceeder to deconstruct the memory after you delete it from the main files, or else it just sits there in the main memory until that memory is reassigned." Tsubaki said with a sly grin. "So what is this Angel Counter thing about anyways?"

"Ah! Don't talk about that!" Kiritsubo shouted in panic, leaving several people confused as the grown man paled.

"Tsubaki-chan, what have I told you about moving your entire consciousness into a machine?" Danny said crossing his arms.

"But Onii-san, its a SUPERCOMPUTER..." Tsubaki whined, hundreds of windows flying by behind her image. "I can see and do so much in here. Just a little bit of my focus isn't enough for it all."

"You shouldn't be doing anything in there!" One of the older men said, walking forward. He had a thick mustache and a professional haircut and suit, another 'supervisor'. His name was Tanizaki Ichirou, if Danny remembered correctly. "Now stop being such a unruly little girl and get our of our systems."

That was a bad choice on that guy's part. Tsubaki scowled, never haven't liked being ordered to do something. Danny could convince her to do what was in their best interests even if it wasn't what she wanted to do, but he had never openly demanded much from her. Looking back, he had probably spoiled her quite a bit, trying to make up for how their parents acted.

"Oh, now Ichirou-san, I wasn't going to say anything, but while I was running through the files I found that someone had programmed one of the satellites to follow around a certain high school girl." Tsubaki said. Behind her image on the screen flashed up several dozen images of Naomi, Ichirou's charge. Most being of her walking home or talking with friends, which would be creepy enough, but some were of her at the hot springs or at the school pool. "Now I wonder who did that?"

Before the creepy old man could say anything, the effect of gravity on his tripled and he was pressed hard against the ground. "You dirty old man!" Naomi growled. The previously gentle girl was giving off a murderous intent, and with her increased anger, her power increased too, bringing her from level six to a low level seven. Still only level four with her limiter on, but more than enough to cause some serious pain to the stupid supervisor. "Delete them! Delete them right now!"

"Will do!" Tsubaki said cheerfully, before a garbage can icon appeared in the screen and all the images got pulled into it.

"No! Not my collection!" Ichirou shouted, not realizing when he should just keep his mouth shut.

"Shut up!" Naomi shouted, sparks of electricity flying from her finger tips to zap the man unconscious.

"Alright, you've had your fun, now come on out and introduce yourself." Danny said, making a mental note to kill Ichirou if he ever got too close to his little sister.

"Hai hai." Tsubaki said before her body turned to everyone and bowed. "'I'm Tsubaki, and I can control any electronic device with my mind. It's nice to meet all of you.'" Both her body and the bit of her consciousness that she left in the computer echoed together.

"That seems like a useful power." Naomi said, suddenly back to being the gentle girl now that her supervisor was out cold.

"How well does that work with video games?" Kaoru asked her as the red haired girl looked from computer, to Tsubaki's body and back again.

"'Really well.'" Tsubaki said with a grin.

"Sweet!" Kaoru said with a wide grin.

"Hey Minamoto-san. Since the new guys have shown us what they can do, how about we give them a little demonstration." Aio said, giving Minamoto a wink.

"Aio..." Minamoto said in a warning voice.

"No, that's a great idea. We are all here at the training room anyways." Kiritsubo said, gesturing to the large empty room.

"Yeah! We'll show them how strong B.A.B.E.L.'s number one team really is!" Kaoru shouted before flying over to her teammates.

Minamoto looked unsure but her pulled out a cell phone and turned off the girls' limiters. The three teleported into the arena behind the glass and waited for the simulation to start.

Danny briefly wondered what the three level seven girls could do, until the simulation started up and they showed just how scary they were.


	11. Chapter 10: Level Sevens

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Kaoru 0325 distance 16.23 meters. Aio 0535 distance 25.13 meters..." Shiho spoke rapidly as she read in the data of every one of the simulated enemy as they were being created so that her teammates could take them down before they ever even got a chance to take their first steps. Her right hand glowed a bright purplish blue as it was pressed against the artificial forest floor, her power seeping outwards towards all points nearby.

Each time she was given a new target, Kaoru would push down on her assigned enemy with enough force to claps it to the ground while using her telekinesis to crush their weapons into an unusable balls of rough metal.

Mean while Aio's method for dealing with her opponents was to teleport their weapons away from them before they could get off a single bullet, then teleporting them so that their lower bodies with underneath the ground, leaving them helpless.

The three's teamwork was flawless, each focusing only on their own jobs with full knowledge that the other two would preform up to standard. And through this, they were mowing down the spawned soldiers ten times faster than Danny had.

"The tanks are coming." Shiho said before giving the exist relative positions of the dozen tanks. Before they had even finished spawning, Aio teleported the drives out of the machines and planted them into the ground like all the others. Then Kaoru lifted the things into the air with just a sweep of her hand, as if they weighed nothing and smashed the twelve tanks together, metal buckling in as the force applied to them reached a level that was twenty times that of gravity. Then with a final push, she throw the twisted piece of metal down to the ground where the simulated tank parts shattered into dust as the training program ended. They took barely one tenth the time Danny had taken.

"Oh wow." Danny said as he watched the display of raw power. They girls didn't even need fancy tricks and complex skills in order to get the job done. They didn't need them.

It reminded him a bit of Pariah Dark. The Ghost King might not have had a laundry list of powers like some ghosts did, but he just had so much raw strength that it didn't matter anyways.

Actually Pariah Dark might be the perfect thing to help him get his mind around just how strong they were. His telekinesis level was five, and generally speaking if you don't count specialized skills to help focus the power, for each level added you multiply the total power by ten. So Kaoru's telekinesis was roughly one hundred times his own.

Sure Danny wasn't quite as powerful now as he was when he was a half ghost, but even then he would have only registered as about a six. For a couple of children to wield that kind of power, it was a scary thought. Though Danny might be a bit of a hypocrite there, since his cryokinesis powers had equal destructive potential.

"They are really showing off today. Usually they don't take the training sims nearly that seriously." Shuuji said in a joking manner as the doctor watched from behind his now completely over run computer. "The appearance of another level seven must make them think that they need to remind everyone just how strong they are." Then he laughed. "Either that, or they are trying to catch your eye. Luckily you Toshiro-kun."

Tsubaki frowned. "Hey! The three of them are working together! That's not fair! And my Onii-san wasn't trying his hardest anyways! He's way stronger!" Danny's little sister protested. "Right Onii-san?" Danny swallowed and quickly weighed his options. He didn't want to seem weak in front of his little sister, but saying something that would be picking a fight would not be a smart idea.

"It would probably be best for everyone involved if we never find out. That isn't a competition that would end well for anyone." Naomi said, sparing Danny the need to speak. "Besides, we are all on the same team aren't we?" She added with a gentle smile.

In a flash, The Children teleported back into the room, victorious grins on their faces. "Now that you've see what we can do, try not to get in our way during field missions, alright newbie?" Kaoru said confidently.

"Cut it our you three!" Minamoto shouted at them. "Why is it that you always antagonize our new allies!? Its the hot springs all over again!"

"Hey that's not fair! That cow, Mary, attacked us without warning while or limiters were on and then started mouthing off at us!" Aio shouted angrily. "What kind of 'ally' does that!?"

"That bimbo thought she could just do whatever she wanted, just because she had really big boobs!" Kaoru added, her hands opening and closing as if she was imagining squeezing said breasts.

"I still say we should have taught that Comerican cow a lesson about messing with The Children." Shiho said flatly, turning up her nose.

"What Mary did was wrong, but you all need to learn to move past that." Minamoto said with a sigh.

"You are only saying that because she let you touch her boobs." Aio said crossing her arms and glaring at the man.

"What!? That isn't..." Minamoto started to try to deny it, but then he felt a small hand grabbing his leg.

"You enjoyed how she would cling to your arm huh?" Shiho said in a cold voice.

"Minamoto..." Kaoru growled with a hand glowing red. Minamoto was lifted from the ground and throwing against the ceiling before being let to fall to the ground.

Danny and Tsubaki winced. "Is Minamoto-san going to be alright?" Tsubaki asked.

"I won't worry too much." Shuuji said with a shrug. "For a normal person, his bone structure is abnormally strong, and he has a good resistance to brain damage and hypnosis. It's almost like he was made for this job."

"He was born destined to look after superpowered children. I pity him." Danny mumbled as Kaoru and Aio shouted at the downed man while Shiho stood back with a smile on her face, enjoying the chaos she brought about.

"I'm not sure if he would agree. He actually loves playing the part of the mother hen." Shuuji said with a laugh. "Hey Minamoto! I'm going to take these two on a tore of the rest of the Tower! You clear things up over here!" Shuuji shouted to his downed coworker in a very informal manner. Danny registered that the two of them must have been close friends in order to drop formalities. It was one of the things about Japanese culture that still got to him after twelve years living in it. To much formalities. "Come on, this could take a while."

Danny and Tsubaki started following the doctor out, the director, assistance director, and Naomi all walked out with them, only leaving The Children, Minamoto, and an unconscious Ichirou behind.

* * *

"Girls, you could at least try to get along with Toshiro-kun." Minamoto said after the three calmed down enough to listen to him, at least as much as they normally do.

"Why? He hasn't done anything to earn our respect." Aio said stubbornly. "He can just march right in here and expect to the part of the team."

"He isn't. They will only be working with us for a little while. But you still should be nice to them. The two have had a rough time of it." Minamoto said. "The two had been hiding the fact that they were espers their whole lives, and when their parents found out, they disowned them." The protest drained out of The Children's expression. "Their parents were supporters of the anti-esper groups. They must have lived their whole lives in fear of what would happen if anyone found out. So please, just try to be nice to them."

The three esper children were quiet. They had more or less grown up away from their families in B.A.B.E.L. since their powers were too strong for them to be left unmonitored. None of their parents had ever known quite what to do with them, but even so, they had never been disowned. Their families still loved them in their own ways.

"Fine." Kaoru finally said, crossing her arms. "We'll play nice if it means soooo much to you. But you will owe us."

"That's right. You have to make us a special dinner every night until they get their own supervisor." Aio said with a grin.

"And we get to stay up late watching our scary movies." Shiho added.

Minamoto sighed, knowing that the three were just putting on air and that these demands were just their way of denying the fact that they were wrong. Didn't matter much anyways. They always passed out after their bed times anyways, especially when they tried to watch scary movies which always frightened them unconscious.

"Hai hai. You win." Minamoto said, watching at the three immediately cheered up.

Then Minamoto's phone started to ring. "Minamoto-san, get The Children to the B.A.B.E.L. One helicopter. We've just gotten word of an emergency fire breaking out down town and the fire department is having difficulties containing the blaze." Kiritsubo said quickly.

"On it. Girls, duty calls." Minamoto told The Children who all followed him towards the elevator. They knew their job, and they would do it.

* * *

 **I teach on Monday Wednesday and Friday, and have Tuesday Thursday off while using the weekends to do my reseachers work. So most of my writing will be done on Tuesdays and Thursdays.**

 **I've pretty much got the direction of this story planned out, but that is no more of an assurance that I will continue to write it than any other story. I'm not known for remembering my stories as soon as they lose my interest. Hence the name, ForgottenFables.**


	12. Chapter 11: Trapped in a Fire

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Danny wasn't exactly sure what to think as he sat across from the Children in the B.A.B.E.L. helicopter on its way to go put out a fire. This was a professional government group... or not. The level of professionalism displayed by the three girls could hardly get more low if it tried.

Shiho had a large pile of sweets that she was casually picking through as she leaned back in her seat staring at the ceiling. She kept making cute faces every time she put one of the pieces of chocolate in her mouth. Next to her was Aio, holding a portal game station, clicking away at the buttons, the sounds of an old fashion galatica type game played, making Danny wonder what kind of game she was playing. These two where the relatively more professional ones.

Kaoru was howling like a dog in heat as she used her power to hold up what was unmistakably a porn magazine containing what seemed to be furry type fetish material involving big titted girls dressed up in various animal outfits. Where would she even get one of those? It seemed like such an unnatural thing for a ten year old to have. Not that it would have been any less weird if she hadn't been a child. They aren't things that you sit there reading in front of other people.

Some people might have called it childish for them to show such little concern about the fact that they were heading straight into danger. But the truth is that it was more of confidence. They believed that whatever was there, they could handle it no problem, so there was no reason to be stressed.

"Could you three please, please just play attention to the debriefing for once." Minamoto said with a sigh.

"What's there to talk about? The new guy just using his ice powers to put out the fire, then we go in and check for people who are injured and need assistance." Aio said with a shrug, not looking up from her game. "This stuff isn't rocket science."

"It's so boring that I can't believe the write actual put it in." Shiho added, rolling her eyes.

"Shiho! Stop touching the fourth wall!" Minamoto shouted.

"I'm not sure if I can from outside the building." Danny said. "I can contain the fire to stop if from spreading from building to building easy enough, but if I put out all the fire in the building I might accidentally freeze someone alive in there. I'd have to put the fire out little by little from inside of the building. At least until we evacuate all the civilians."

"Is that all a level seven cryokinesis user can do?" Kaoru asked, looking over her dirty magazine. "You managed to freeze that whole department store easy enough, can't you just do that again?"

"The structure of the building will already be weakened from the fire. Adding a blizzard to that might just bring the whole thing down." Minamoto said with a shake of the head.

"Geez, fine. So what you are saying is we have to do it the long way." Aio said angrily as she turned off her game and put it aside. "What kind of building is it anyways? How many people can we expect to need to pull out of there before Toshiro-kun just ices the place?" Aio said, putting in an effort to make it should like she wanted to get along with the new guy. A half assed effort, but an effort none the less.

"A commercial software compony building; six stories and just short of a hundred and fifty employees on staff, though we don't know how many managed to get out before the fire spread too far." Minamoto said, bringing up the building floor plan up on his laptop before showing it to them.

"Just how far could the fire have spread? There are sprinkler systems all over this floor plan." Danny said looking closely at the blueprints. Suddenly Tsubaki's image appeared on the screen.

"According to tax break records, the company reported an investment claim centered around repairing the running water in the building." Tsubaki reported with a smile as Minamoto panicked about the girl hacking into his computer, and the government financial records.

"Good thing they held onto that receipt, because they will want their money back after this." Kaoru joked. "So how long we get their?"

"We'll be there in twenty seconds. I'm starting the landing procedure now." Tsubaki said, giving them all a 'V' for victory.

"...What.!?" Minamoto said before rushing to the cockpit to find it empty and the helicopter flying itself. Tsubaki was remote controlling the copter from back at B.A.B.E.L. Tower.

"This is going to be my first time landing a real helicopter, but I always get perfect scores in the simulators." Tsubaki said as her image on the computer shimmered and a copter pilots hat appeared on her head.

"Put on your seat belts!" Minamoto shouted as he rushed back to his seat and strapped in. Holding onto the side of the seat for deal life.

"Rude." Tsubaki said with a frown before her picture disappeared from the computer screen. Ten seconds later they had felt the soft bump that meant they had landed and the copters blades were already starting to slow down.

Danny chuckled. "Sorry, she had to hide her powers for so long, I guess now that she is being let off the leash a little she is going overboard."

"I'm... I'm used to it by now." Minamoto said, not thinking very clearly as he earned glares from the three girls.

The group exited the helicopter to find a scene of total chaos. Three fire trucks all gathered around the building, trying to put out a massive fire that had spread throughout the top four floors of the six story building. Shouts mixed with the roaring fire to create a maelstrom of sound.

"Well, time to get to work." Kaoru said, rolling her shoulders.

Minamoto nodded, taking out his cell phone. "The Children, release." The girls' limiters deactivated and their full level seven powers returned.

"Phantom's limiter, release." Danny started his metamorphosis power up, turning his hair white, though his eyes glowed blue from his barely controlled cryokinesis.

"Alright, lets get a move on." Aio said, raising a glowing blue hand and teleporting herself, Kaoru, Shiho and Danny into the burning building.

The moment they entered the building, the fire was pushed away from the group by a sphere of tempered air as Danny controlled the temperature in the area around him. Small bits of frost appeared underneath Danny's feet from being too close to the center of the cold wave.

The fire was everywhere, the building floors were covered in carpets, and the dividers of the cubicles were all highly flammable, even the cardboard ceiling tiles were set ablaze.

Danny went to work, covering every nearby surface with a sheet of ice in order to stop the fire from eating away any more than it already had. Meanwhile, Kaoru was using her powers to push away the smoke, giving them some room to breath.

"Shiho-chan, your up." Aio said, crossing her arms and watching for the psychometry girl to do her thing.

Shiho kneeled down, placing a hand on a cleared patch of floor and closed her eyes. "The fire is messing with my psychometry, but I can still locate the people." The white haired girl said as she stood up pointing down the hall. "The restrooms had tile floors and walls. Most of the stragglers took up refuge in them."

"Well then lets go. Tsushiro-kun, clear the way, would you?" Kaoru shouted to the cryogenic boy.

"Oh it." Danny said, turning to the indicated direction and letting out an artic wind that froze the ground and ceiling. The girls flew after him as he pushed back the fire, straining with the effort of keeping his powers under control. He needed the bust that came from the unlocked powers, level four just wasn't enough, he would have needed at least level six to put out the fires and keep them out, but level seven was just overkill, he didn't want to turn the building into a glacier.

"Here it is." Shiho said as they stopped in from of the door to the ladies restroom. Kaoru reached out to grab the door handle. "Kaoru don't!"

Too late, the red head had already touched the metal handle and gave a short scream of pain as the heat burned her hand. "Itaitaitaitai." She said, swinging her hand around and blowing on it.

"The metal door handle will still be hot." Shiho said with a sigh.

"Now you tell me." Kaoru cried weakly as she stook the wounded fingers in her mouth.

"Don't worry, I'll cool the..." Danny started, but before he could actually do anything, Kaoru waved a hand at the door and the entire thing was ripped off of its hinges and pulled away before being sent hurtling through the air to smash to pieces on the ground nearby. "That works too."

Shiho and Aio flew into the room to find eight people huddled together, coughing from all the smoke that had already entered their lungs. "We need to get them outside immediately." Shiho said, pointing out the obvious.

"Oh it." Aio said turning to Danny and Kaoru. "You two stay here, and finish clearing the fire on this floor, we'll be back in a few." Then in a flash of blue light, Aio, Shiho and all the civilians had vanished.

Danny walked around with Kaoru, pushing back the fire wherever he could see it, only too aware of the awkward silence.

"Sorry about before." Kaoru said, surprising Danny.

"About what? Can't remember you doing anything wrong." Danny said, not exactly sure what the girl was talking about. "If you mean using your powers on me it was no big deal. It's not like you were attacking me or anything. It was just innocent play."

"I guess, but that isn't how we meant it." Kaoru admitted. "The girls and I have been that B.A.B.E.L. for the last five years of our lives, and as level sevens, we are considered to be some kind of national treasures. Or at least that is what they call us to our faces. We've always been given whatever we wanted, so I guess when you came along, we wanted to make sure that you wouldn't replace us." Kaoru said, with a surprising amount of self-awareness for a child of her years. "We didn't know about what happened with your parents. Sorry."

The silence returned for a few seconds before Danny spoke. "You don't need to be sorry. Tsubaki and I always knew what would happen when we got found out. I wasn't so stupid as to think we could hide it forever." Danny admitted, the mellow mood in the air dragging down his powers to a more manageable level.

Aio and Shiho returned with a flash of light. "Alright, time to move onto the next floor." Shiho said with a smile before the four of them all flashed away again.

* * *

It was three more floors of pressing down fires and rescuing whatever people were still trapped in the building before they got to the top floor. Shiho had led them to a room on the far side of the building, just next to the stairs and into a kitchen area where the room and tiles had all been fire proof.

There on the ground were three fire fighters, in full equipment laying on the floor. "What are these guys doing here?" Kaoru said surprised as they all came in closer.

Shiho went up to one of them, touching his shoulder to try to find out what was wrong, only to pull her hand away in surprise. "It's a trap!"

Before any of them could even register what was going on, the three men were on their feet, spraying knockout gas into the children's faces at close range. The effects were quick, not giving Aio enough time to teleport them to safety as all four of them fell to the ground.

Danny's metamorphed blood was trying to fight off the effects, barely managing to keep him awake. "Four of them. I thought there were only supposed to be three? We only have three cuffs." One of the firemen said through a regulation gas mask.

"Doesn't mater, we don't need to lock the psychometry's powers anyways. Just put them on the two dangers girls and the boy." A second one said as they pulled out anti-esper cuffs, ones that would completely restrict their powers.

Danny tried to move, but the gas was to much, and the moment the pieces of metal wrapped around his wrists, his metamorphosis was turned off and he was out like the others.

* * *

 **"IT'S A TRAP!"**

 **I will forever wonder why people take what I write as transitions at face value. Seriously, what would the point have been in bring up a fire that Danny just puts out with a flick of the hand?**

 **Oh well, whatever. The Children and Danny have been kidnapped by the Normal People.**


End file.
